The TakeOver
by radbackflips
Summary: Set Post Series. When Haou comes back from the dead and finds himself unconscious in Yubel's dimension, he wants to get back to Dark World, reclaim his throne and go back to ruling in peace. One issue. He's not exactly welcome there anymore...
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

_Chapter 0: Prologue_

"_Hello? Wake up."_

He frowned. Who was that? What did they want? Couldn't they see he was asleep?

"_Are you alive? 'Cause if you're dead I could….. I don't know, eat you? The Harpies are hungry, you know."_

One eye cracked open halfway. He let out a groan when the light hit it, temporarily blinding him.

"_Ahh. A sign of life. I see__** that**__ got your attention." _

His eyes opened completely as he groaned again and sat upright. Or at least, he tried to. But there was someone in the way.

Dull chocolatey brown eyes met mismatched orange and turquoise. Haou let out a growl when he saw who it was blocking his way.

"Yubel." He growled. "What the hell do you want?"

"Aww, Haou. I'm hurt." Yubel placed a leathery hand to his heart, feigning hurt although he was actually smirking. "I drag you all the way from Dark World to save your life, and this is the thanks I get? Maybe I shouldn't have bothered."

Haou's eyes narrowed. "I could really care less for your pathetic -" Then the entirety of what Yubel had just said sunk in. "Wait, what? Save my life?"

Yubel's smirk only grew as he moved away and folded his arms. "Mm-hmm. If I left you there you would've died. So I think a thank-you is in order."

"I owe you nothing." Haou said simply, then stood up. He glanced around, taking in the view. "Where are we?" It was like space, only they were on some sort of platform. A huge floating throne was some distance away from them, and another, smaller platform was a ways away. A small walkway was connecting the platform to the one they were standing on.

Yubel smirked again. "Ahh. This is my home." He gestured around. "I created it to live in, because I _really _didn't like Dark World." He put a huge emphasis on the last part of the sentence, and grinned when Haou growled. "It's a pocket dimension, you know. I can enter it no matter where I am. I can change it according to my will as well. Isn't it nice?"

"No, not really." Haou glanced around. "Now tell me. How did you _supposedly_ save my life?"

Dichromatic eyes bore into his own. Haou didn't flinch. Why should he? As annoying as Yubel was, he posed no real threat to the Supreme King of Dark World. Yubel shrugged, flexing his clawed, leathery hands. "I don't know if I want to tell you." He teased. "You aren't being very nice to me."

"Yubel." Haou growled. "Tell me or I'll kill you."

Yubel's eyes widened in mock horror. "Oh, noes. Wouldn't want _that_ to happen. Well, you do remember how you were trying to create _Super Fusion_, don't you?"

"Yes." Haou growled. "Where is this going?"

"And how you lost to that O'Brien character."

"That was a tie."

"Of course. And how you died?"

"What are you saying?"

Yubel smirked. "Well, what do you think happened?"

Haou's eyes narrowed. "I don't have to bother with you. Open a door out of here, and I'm going back to the castle." He started walking away from the winged demon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Yubel called after him. Haou spun around, now on the other platform, where there seemed to be some sort of floating ledge that led down into the main building.

"And why not?" Haou challenged.

"If you show up at the castle, you aren't exactly going to get a warm reception." Yubel glanced away.

"What do you _mean_?"

"I mean, you aren't going to be welcomed back with open arms. Open cell doors, maybe."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Haou yelled. Yubel was, once again, getting on his last nerves.

Yubel giggled guiltily. "You aren't the king anymore." 

**And here you are! As voted by YOU (if you voted on my poll, that is)! My new fic, **_**The Take-Over**_**! I won't really be publishing much for this until I finished **_**Spirits**_**, but I figured I'd fling this up here. **

**Well, this one's focusing on Haou, Jehu and Yubel. There might be a few mentions of Johan and Judai, but not too many. Of course, this **_**is **_**DarkSpiritshipping, aka JehuxHaou or HaouxYohan or whatever. So, here's a few notes;**

**Like **_**Spirits**_**, I'm calling Yohan/Yubel Johan/Dark Johan/Whatever 'Jehu', to save any confusion.**

**Once again, Yubel's a guy as opposed to a girl, because a) I like him like that, and b) technically he was a guy before he got turned into that hermaphroditic dragon thing. **

**Also, here, Yubel has a human form, which he'll be using for most of the fic. Just not yet. **

**Please review! Otherwise I just won't bother writing this! *giggles***

~Oak-chan


	2. Chapter 1: The  Awful Truth

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I don't Haou or Yubel, and I don't own Jehu (even though technically he isn't a real character, but looking at how much Jehu-ness there is on this site, he might as well be). I own the plot, though. So you can't sue me.**

"_You aren't the king anymore."_

_Chapter 1: The Awful Truth; The Boy Trapped in Crystal_

Haou froze and turned back around to face the demon. "_What_?" He said hoarsely.

Yubel blinked. "You aren't the king anymore." He repeated dully. "That guy with the Exodia-fetish is. So you can't go back there, as he currently wants you dead."

…_Exodia-fetish? _"And how, pray _tell_," Haou growled. "Did he become king?"

The fiend monster paused, as if thinking. "Well, a bit after the wimpy soldier-wannabe beat you-"

"That was a tie."

"Of course it was. Anyway, he found the cave that Exodia was sealed in. He, being the stone-hearted human cacophony with no sense of romance that he is, sacrificed a girl who was apparently in love with him and took Exodia's power for himself." Yubel paused again, as if sorting out his story. "Then he saw fit to challenge me, following which I killed him with the Sacred Beasts. But he's back now, and while you were out he went and took over."

"…..and how did he find out where Exodia was hidden?" Haou growled, and Yubel got the awful feeling he knew where this was going. "Because, if I remember correctly, that cave was supposed to be a well-kept secret. _You_ were one of the only people who knew it existed."

Yubel paused, "Ah." He gave a grin that could only be described as exceedingly fake. "Well, _that_ was a total misunderstanding. You see, I -"

"Save it." Haou cut in. "To shorten things down, it's _your _fault a _human_ is ruling _my_ kingdom."

"Only somewhat." Yubel protested. "What do you have against humans, anyway?"

"Everything." Haou interrupted. "They're weak and get in the way." He turned around and started heading back to the floating lift. "I don't have time for this."

"Wait!" Yubel called after him. "Where are you going?"

"To reclaim my kingdom!" Haou shouted back.

The fiend paused before shrugging. "Your funeral."

Haou froze, spinning around again. "What _now_?"

Yubel shrank a little under the ex-Supreme King's glare. "Well," He started casually, staring at his overly long claws as his wings slowly flapped to keep his airborne. "You are well aware of the fact that you only actually managed to conquer Dark World because you were possessing Judai's body, correct?"

"And?" Haou stared at him, eyes narrowing.

"And that you technically didn't have your own body?"

"Where is this going?"

"So, technically, you should be a spirit right now?" Yubel looked away. "Since Garam took over Dark World, he's wanted me out of the way, for reasons that I couldn't begin to comprehend. Apparently he doesn't like me, and that in itself is mystifying beyond words."

"Not particularly."

"This coming from the most unpopular king Dark World ever had?" Yubel raised an eyebrow before getting back on topic, taking Haou's withering glare as if it were a nonchalant glance in his direction. "I felt something was wrong with Dark World a while ago, so I came to check out what it was. I found Amon ruling the place, you floating around in the astral realm again, and… I haven't been able to leave."

"This is a pocket dimension, as you were so humbly bragging earlier." Haou said, eyebrows dipping. "Not Dark World."

"That's right! Ten points for Slytherin!" Yubel cheered mockingly.

_Slythe… _Haou shook his head, casting away the confused thoughts. Confusion was unbecoming of him and he had endured enough of it to last his entire life. "Get back on topic."

"It's a pocket dimension linked directly to Dark World. I created it here." Yubel began to explain, crossing his arms as he did so. "As that's the case, Dark World is its first link, and for some inane reason I can't create links to anywhere else anymore. I can only stay here for short periods of time, and since you're such a smart lad you can see why that would be a problem."

Oh, he could. "So…"

"Garam clearly wants me dead thanks to the fact that I gave him what he'd been so clearly asking for, and since he's made me Public Enemy No.1 it's really not in my best interests to hang around Dark World. It _is_, however, in my best interests to topple his proverbial tower so I can return to Judai."

"Which is why you found me." Suddenly things were starting to make sense now. Why would Yubel save him for no good reason? He wouldn't. He wanted Haou to reclaim Dark World and get Amon out of the way for him. "So why _won't _you let me leave?"

And that was when all of Yubel's cockiness shrank away to be replaced by sheepishness. "Well, you were only a spirit, so I… made you a body!" He scratched his cheek awkwardly, averting his gaze slightly. "Unfortunately, it… leaves a bit to be desired. A _lot _to be desired." Haou's eyes narrowed.

"Meaning _what_ exactly?" Yubel gave a quick point and a one flash of light later, there was a sort of gothic full-body mirror floating in front of Haou.

"See for yourself."

Oh, Haou _could_ see. He could see _exactly_ what had happened. And he really couldn't believe his eyes, even after he'd clenched his fists so hard that his nails dug into his skin and started to leave painful marks. "You've turned me into an adolescent!" He yelled.

The fiend popped his head around the side of the floating mirror. "I did the best I could!" He yelled back. "Creating a working body isn't that easy, you know!"

Haou's frown deepened as he noticed something else. "My eyes." He said hoarsely. "What the hell have you done to my eyes?"

Yubel's sheepish smile only grew. "Ah. I was hoping you wouldn't notice that." He muttered. "I made your body a replica of Judai's. However, it didn't work as well as I hoped it would, as you can see. What you probably hadn't realised was that you can't use magic, because your newly adolescent form doesn't have the means to channel it. And on top of _that_, I managed to salvage your deck, but…" The demon shrugged. "No duel disk."

"…so, basically, you brought me back because _you_ screwed over my kingdom and got yourself on the new king's hitlist, but you haven't actually given me any of my old weapons, not even my sword, and I'm trapped in a teenager's body. Is that it?" Haou blinked before pausing. Yubel turned his gaze back to the fuming ex-king. Haou was taking this rather well. Maybe he wouldn't die anytime soon….

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD, YUBEL!"

…..so much for that.

"Look!" Yubel protested. "I did the best I could, and it's not like there isn't a way around this."

Haou's eyes narrowed. "Start talking."

The fiend let out a momentary sigh of relief, "The main issue with that body is that you still _have _your magic, but that form won't let you access it. So all you need is a _Vox Solvo." _He paused. "That's Latin for 'Power Freer'." He paused again. "…a Vox Solvois a form of charm that lets you access blocked magic."

"I know what a Vox Solvo is!" Haou yelled, and Yubel cringed again. "Hand it over!"

"Handover… _what_, exactly?"

Haou's eye twitched. "The Vox Solvo. You _do_ have one, right?" Yubel was silent. "_**Right**_?"

"Apologies, m'ex-lord."

"…you…" Haou raised a hand to his brow and started massaging his temple. This was too much to take in all at once. Since becoming an immortal fiend, Yubel had turned into an excessively annoying pain in the ass that continuously pushed things to their limits, but this time he hadn't just _crossed _the line. _This_ time he had leapt over the line, painted it a different colour and did an Irish Jig on the other side. "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't just kill you where you stand."

"I can give you several," Yubel replied tartly, "such as 'I don't want to die just yet', 'dying sounds painful' and 'you can't reach me from where you're standing." He paused, moved back half a metre and nodded, emphasising his last point. "But if I had to choose one reason, I think it would definitely have to be 'you can't, because in your current state you aren't powerful enough to scratch me'. Is that an acceptable answer?"

Haou then promptly amended his mental analysis of Yubel. Yubel was, always had been and always would be an excessively annoying,infuriating, maddening, irritating, exasperating, frustrating, vexing, irking, rankling, galling and aggravating (etc.) pain in the ass who should have been strangled for his sarcasm, drowned for his derision and crushed for his cynicism that did not deserve the title of 'he', 'she' or 'he/she' and would therefore then and always be referred to by Haou as 'It' (or some other equally discourteous title).

"By your quietly seething silence, I take that as an astounding 'no'." It said smoothly. "Your knuckles are turning white, by the by." Haou glanced down; The Thing was right. "I have, however, given this some thought. With your permission, m'ex-lord?"

Haou said nothing, so It of Intensive Irritation took that as the cue to wave his hand and call up the image of a deep and dank cavern, using the mirror as a screen.

"Now, _this –_" It pointed to the cave, "is a truly depressing place called Terra Obscurum, which is located," another callous wave of the hand, and the cave was replaced with an image of the country when looked down upon, "_here_. Apparently there is a Vox Solvo to be found there." The Thing jabbed to a point on the map. "The portal to Dark World from this pocket dimension opens," It pointed to another point, "_here_. Now, I know that looks a little far off, but -"

"_It's on the_ _other side of the fucking country_," Haou hissed through grit teeth.

"Like I said, a little far off." Yubel shrugged. "Ironically, the quickest path there, which should take three or four days on foot, is dangerous. The safest path, doubly ironically, will lead you around these mountains and thus take about a month."

"We take the quickest route." Haou demanded.

"Sure thing, Sir Fallen. Now, that takes us across Marring Plains," the picture of a dark field filled with hungry creatures made of tooth, claw and rough hide came into view, "home to a colony of Fiend Scorpions." One of them snarled and leapt on another, and soon they were rolling on the fields as they began to tear each other apart. Yubel sighed. "They tend to do that when there isn't anything else around."

The first scorpion began to eat the second and Haou knew, that if it were capable of it, the second scorpion would be screaming.

"Bereavement Canyon," Yubel continued, and a desert-like canyon replaced the field, and immediately the picture zoomed in to give Haou a nice view of a rotting skeleton. "It hasn't rained there for a while." Yubel pointed out unnecessarily. Personally, Haou thought it hadn't rained there _ever_.

"Commiseration Lake - Fiend Kraken lives in there somewhere." Now a black lake appeared on screen. Silent Striders, large mosquito-like creatures, littered the surface and Haou watched, transfixed, as a huge tentacle reached above the surface, grabbed one and pulled it below the surface, squealing and squirming.

"And then, finally, the Valley of the Damned." Lastly, the image of a valley swarmed with Maniacal Servants, Skull Fiends and all manner of other Zombie monsters came into view. It vanished half a minute later, only to be replaced with the map of the country once more. Yubel blinked. "Still want to go that way?"

"Marring Plains, Bereavement Canyon, Commiseration Lake and the Valley of the Damned." Haou recited dully. "And just who named these places?" _I need to have stern words with them when I get back into power. _

"Why, I did!" Yubel exclaimed proudly, as if expecting some kind of praise.

Haou's eye twitched. _I shouldn't have asked. _

Yubel continued; "After all, no-one else seemed up to the task." Twitch.

"They were quite good names, don't you think?" Twitch.

"Not too clichéd; I mean, I steered clear of the obvious 'Field of Death', and 'Doom Canyon'…" Twitch. Twitch.

"And in my opinion, Commiseration Lake was a stroke of genius." _Twitch. Fucking. Twitch._

"I must confess, the Valley of the Damned is a bit –" Yubel paused. "Are you all right? It looks like your eye has gone into a spasm."

"I'm fine." Haou growled in annoyance. "If that's it, I'm going to be leaving now."

"And die the second you come into someone with allegiances to the _new _Supreme King's sight?" Yubel asked dryly. "Yes, that would definitely benefit me. I'll be accompanying you, your Has-Been Highness."

The Thing swooped by and was on the other side of the floating path before Haou could even _try _to hit him.

Despite how little his pride liked it, Haou had to admit that Yubel had a point, so he followed the fiend down into the lower levels of the tower in his beloved pocket dimension. As they reached the second to bottom level, Haou suddenly saw a problem so obvious he didn't realise how he couldn't have seen it before.

"What are you going to do about your appearance?" Haou asked, and Yubel glanced back.

"What about it?"

"How are you going to _change _it? You aren't exactly inconspicuous." True enough, winged demons with huge yellow third eyes and hermaphroditic capabilities wasn't exactly commonplace, even in Dark World.

"Why, do you think I'll stand out?" Yubel asked, spinning around in midair and looking down at himself. When he saw Haou's murderous look he raised his hands in mock surrender. "Yes, I know. That's why I've invested in one of these." With a click of the clawed fingers, a charm necklace fell into Yubel's hand.

"That is a…?"

"Verto Charm." Yubel tied it around his neck and as he did so, his monstrous visage melted away, only to be replaced with by a teen with deep indigo hair brushed to the sides and tan skin in black shorts that reached just above his knees, odd grey shin guards over black boots and a loose dull red shirt.

Haou swore when he recognised it. Yubel's human form from before he was turned into a fiend.

"You see?" The now human Yubel asked as his wings retracted into his back and he dropped to the ground. "You like?" Silence. "Or would you prefer this?" And before Haou could say anything, Yubel morphed into a curvaceous teenage girl.

Yubel laughed, at a noticeably higher pitch, and his – _her _– hair grew longer. "I really can't decide which one I prefer!" She fluttered her eyelids at Haou's mutinous expression. "I think I'll swap between them every now and then." At that, Yubel returned to his male form. "I'll stay like this for now, though."

"Whatever." Haou muttered. "We're leaving now."

"As you wish, your once Excellency."

And with that they headed downstairs.

The sight that Haou was met with wasn't one he'd expected. "What," he asked hoarsely, "is _that_?"

Yubel glanced ahead. "It's a giant blue crystal, if sight serves me correctly."

"Yes, I can see that. What's _in _the giant blue crystal?" Haou asked, frustrated.

Yubel peered ahead, as if examining an object countless miles ahead of him. "Well," he started, "I _think _it might be a person."

"Why is there a person in a blue crystal?"

"Because I put them there?" The Haou Is Not Amused face was quite a powerful one, so Yubel walked over to the crystal and opened his mouth to begin a long-winded speech.

Haou mentally readied himself.

"If you'll recall correctly, I spent a short time possessing a human called Johan Andersen." Yubel pointed to the immobile form trapped in the crystal. "This is what I looked like."

Haou blinked. "That's it?"

"That's what?"

"That's what it is? A memorial to what you looked like when you possessed him?"

Yubel clapped his hands and a grin spread out over his face. "No!"

"No?"

"No." Yubel glanced at the crystal and sighed. "When I left Johan Andersen's body, I'd used so much of my power that it created an after-image of what once was. That after-image wasn't human, or anything besides a see-through memory that had no thoughts or mind of its own _until _it began absorbing shadows from the area around it, i.e. Dark World."

That was possible. In fact, that was what made Haou strong enough to possess Judai Yuki in the first place. "So that's…"

"That is a living person with a mind and thoughts of his own." Yubel nodded. "I've been downloading power into him like I don't know what, but he just won't leave that crystal _or _wake up. Not so much as a twitch. Despite all that, there's still a terrible dilemma about him."

"And what's that?" Haou asked, pushing past Yubel to properly examine the body.

Yubel sighed, raising a hand to massage his forehead. "His _name_." Haou could feel his eye twitching again… "I really don't know what to call him. Johan? Or Yohan, with a 'Y' instead of a 'J'? Jubel, with a 'J' instead of a 'Y'?"

"Johan and Yohan sound exactly the same, as do Yubel and Jubel." Haou said, bored. This guy had a duel disk, strapped to his arm. If he could just get it out… "Name him one of those, if you want to confuse everyone to hell and back."

"I was also thinking Jesse."

"Yeah, no."

"And then there was Jehu." Yubel sighed again. "But it doesn't matter _what _I call him, because no matter what I do, I can't get him out of that crystal. It's impossible."

Haou reached up and pressed his fingers against the gem and blinked as he felt a pulse under his fingertips. A warmth spread through him as the crystal began to glow with a bright white light, and a second later the gem shattered, Haou got his hand lacerated by pieces of crystal and The Unnamed fell to the ground with a thud.

Haou stared.

Yubel rolled his eyes. "Well, that's just _typical_."

* * *

**I apologise for the lack of update… But here you are. Ch1 of The Take-Over. Hopefully things are starting to make sense.**

**Opinions duly appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 2: The Now Named

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I don't Haou or Yubel, and I don't own Jehu (even though technically he isn't a real character, but looking at how much Jehu-ness there is on this site, he might as well be). I own the plot, though. So you can't sue me.**

"_Well, that's just_ typical._" _

_Chapter 2: The Now Named; Attack of the No-Lives_

The first thing The Unnamed Guy did upon waking up was ask in a drowsy slur; "Am I in heaven?"

The first thing Haou did upon making eye contact with The Unnamed Guy was kick him in the face.

The first thing Yubel did upon getting over the fact that Haou had woken up The Unnamed Guy was burst out laughing.

"What the _-_?" The Unnamed Guy let loose an impressive stream of curses, rubbing the red mark on his cheek as he stood up. "Where…?"

"Welcome to the afterlife." Yubel said pleasantly. "Take a left turn, go straight to Hell, do not pass God, do not collect two hundred dollars."

The Unnamed Guy blinked. "I'm dead?"

"You might as well be." Yubel answered.

Pause. "Oh." The Unnamed Guy blinked again, looking incredibly intelligent as he did so. "Cool."

_How? How is that even __**remotely **__cool? _Haou thought incredulously. This guy was an idiot. Had to be.

Apparently Yubel realised this as well, because he smiled that smile – the evil one, not the 'oh my god, Judai _smiled _at me' thing he did – and clapped his hands. "Welcome to our world! By the way, Merry Christmas!"

The Unnamed Guy stared, and stared, and _stared _at Yubel like the thing was a total moron, and for one shining moment Haou thought that maybe, _just maybe_, he knew enough, was smart enough to know that the thing was a lying, manipulative bastard that loved seeing people make total morons of themselves, that he was double-dealing right then.

The Unnamed Guy opened his mouth, about to say something witty that would make Yubel gape like a fish, to beat him at his own game. Haou could just see it coming… "Merry Christmas to you too!"

It was around that point in time that Haou resigned himself to the fact that the new guy was a moron and about as intelligent as Yubel (that is to say, not at all). He could have gotten someone smart. Like Johan Anderson. _That _would have been helpful. _That _would have been useful. _That_ would have given him someone smart that was a loyal, stalwart ally that could assist and get Haou back on his throne in no time at all (and wouldn't whine about betrayal too much once he was killed afterwards). _That _would have made the Unnamed Guy _good company_, and heaven forbid he ever get _that._

It was enough to make you think that _just because _he killed a few hundred people and had thousands more duelled to their untimely deaths, Haou actually _deserved _this kind of torture.

(The sceptics might have said it was karma. If Haou hadn't had them all killed.)

And his bloody hand was bleeding! Haou wiped it on his jeans, cursing under his breath at the fact that Yubel had decided to _dress _him like Judai as well. Stupid red jacket and all. At least he wasn't wearing those white pants Judai used to love so much (normal jeans, thank… someone).

"So, if I'm dead," Apparently the Unnamed Guy and Yubel had struck up some sort of discussion (_what _did you call a conversation between idiots?), and were now debating life and death. "How did I die?"

"It was so awful. I mean, one minute you were in your school's cafeteria, casually eating your lunch, and the next you were clutching at your throat, choking. You'd just eaten a gummy bear and it got stuck." Yubel sniffed, wiping away a tear that never existed. "It was horrible. You were convulsing all over the place."

Haou tuned in, turning to the two with a completely deadpan expression. "He choked to death on a gummy bear."

"Tragic, isn't it?"

"Wow." The Unnamed Guy looked stunned. "If I was going to die, I thought it would be something cool. Something heroic, y'know? Like… saving someone from a burning building, or… rescuing a supermodel or something. That's just…"

"You're not dead, you idiot." Haou almost, _almost _yelled, but managed (somehow) to keep his voice steady, and that in itself was an impressive feat. "It's just winding you up."

Yubel pouted.

The Unnamed Guy frowned. "'It'?"

Yubel nodded. "It." And he pulled away the necklace and morphed back into his fiend form.

The Unnamed Guy screamed. "Oh my god I really am in hell! Get back, demon!"

Haou almost choked when he say the new guy making the sign of the cross.

"Enough. _Enough!" _Haou stepped in and stood between the two of them. "You." He waved a hand in Yubel's general direction. "Revert back to your human form."

Yubel pouted and retied the necklace, returning to a human visage.

"And you." Haou turned to the Unnamed Guy. "Give me your duel disk."

"My what?" The Unnamed Guy frowned.

"_That_." Haou pointed to the guy's duel disk which, upon closer inspection, looked to be made of… razor blades. Apparently practicality was yet _another _thing Yubel hadn't taken into consideration with this guy's design.

The Unnamed Guy looked down at it, seeming very much like he'd just noticed it was there. "Why?"

"_Just give it to me." _Haou hissed. The Unnamed Guy raised his hands in mock surrender and proceeded to pull off the duel disk. After three minutes of struggling with the fittings and five cuts from messing around with the blades too much, the Unnamed Guy eventually got it off and threw it to Haou. Who then proceeded to cut himself catching it. "Great. Now you can do whatever you want. Go away. Get lost. Get found. Go to a village, have a family, _I don't care. _Just leave."

The Unnamed Guy looked vaguely insulted, yet at the same time didn't seem to realise he_ had_ been insulted. "O…kay then?" He turned, apparently about to leave, then froze and let out a yelp of shock. "Whoa! I'd swear to God you were a guy just now!"

_Yubel...! _Haou turned to Yubel, who had indeed taken on the female form he… _she?..._ had shown Haou earlier. Haou glared daggers of death at him… her, silently wishing some sort of lightning bolt, or maybe a convenient piano, (Haou had seen _way _too many things in Judai's mind) would come crashing down from above and squash her flat.

Yubel waved at him. "Hi."

The Unnamed Guy just stared, eyes travelling _up and down and up and down _and Yubel just kept waving. Haou's eye twitched. "_Leave. Now."_

"Sorry, man." The Unnamed Guy raised his hands in mock surrender. "Didn't realise."

Damn straight he didn't… wait, what? "Realise what?" Haou frowned.

"That she was your girl." The Unnamed Guy said smoothly. "I'll back off."

Haou really _did _choke this time. "What – no. No. _No._" The Unnamed Guy did not look convinced. "No." Now Yubel was giving him the same look, and before she decided to play the hurt girlfriend, clinging to his arm and screaming her head off at him, Haou decided to change the subject. "Are you leaving or not?"

"Huh? Yes? I think so?" The Unnamed Guy turned around, but ended up doing a complete 360. "Wait, question."

"What."

"Who am I?"

"Go away."

"Huh?"

Haou was really hoping that the Unnamed Guy was not now under the impression that his name was 'Go Away'. "Yubel, when you made this guy did you skimp on the IQ?"

Yubel smiled sheepishly. "Well, Johan was smart, so I didn't think he'd need it."

"Wait, 'made'?" The Unnamed Guy frowned.

"Hey, you!" Yubel yelled, hands cupped around her mouth even though the Unnamed Guy was about a metre away. "Your name is Jehu!"

"So it's definitely Jehu?" Haou asked.

"Probably."

Haou pushed past The Now Named Guy, Jehu, and made his way towards the door. "I'm leaving." He said dully. "If you're done messing with your DIY human being, come on." He moved down another level without waiting to see if either of them were following.

Haou exited the building and found himself in a huge dark expanse. It was frigid despite the lack of wind, and if Haou listened carefully, he could hear the whispers of lost souls that hadn't been completely restored when Super Fusion had finally been used, forever damned to wander in a barely existent dimension world.

If the place wasn't of Yubel's design, Haou might have found it homey.

There was a huge stone door covered in chains up ahead, and Haou assumed that was the exit. In the meantime, Yubel had caught up (with Jehu running after her, yelling that he had no idea what to do now) and was in the process of opening the door.

She reached up, the skin on her right hand turning to a scaly purple as her nails grew into curved talons. Yubel dragged her hand down the door as locks clicked and elaborate gears turned, the chains falling away. She pushed her hand forward and the gateway was flung open with a loud slam as wind kicked up all around of them.

Haou would have been perfectly happy using the doorknob.

Light gushed into the pocket dimension like a torrential storm, and Haou had to raise a hand to his eyes to block it. "This would be a brilliant moment for a vampire-sunlight reference," Yubel mused as her hand returned to normal. "Haou, do you hit girls?"

Haou assumed the backhand to the head was enough of an answer for her.

He stepped out into the light and found himself in a large desert area, sand stretching on for miles around them. Yubel stood next to him, hair blowing in the breeze. "This is a very important spot for me," she mumbled. "Something happened here that I won't forget for a long time."

"What's that?" Haou asked.

"I killed Hell Kaiser right here, and it was hilarious." Yubel said happily. "That was back when I looked like you!" She pointed to Jehu. "Only I pulled off the look better."

"He was created to look exactly like you did back then."

"It suits me better."

Jehu frowned again. "What's with the 'made' and 'created' thing? What are you guys talking about?"

Yubel opened her mouth to answer, but an explosion of sand interrupted anything she had to say.

"You there! Halt!" Haou turned to the thing that had yelled at them. Two armoured creatures that obviously weren't worthy of Haou bothering to identify them sat atop a huge horned lizard creature that was a bit taller than the door they'd just come through.

"But we're not even moving." Jehu pointed out. "What do we halt?"

The silence that came next was interrupted only by Yubel spitting out a mouthful of sand.

"We represent the King of Dark World!" The first creature declared, and a prickle of anger ran through Haou. King of Dark World? These creatures used to work for him! Him, Haou Judai Yuki, the Supreme King of Dark World and Herald of Gentle Darkness! Where did they get off on swapping alliances and representing a stupid teenager who wore a stupid cape that looked like a curtain?

"What's going on? Who are they?" Jehu whispered.

"These are the members of the royal army that have absolutely no purpose in life. They're the no-lives that run around picking fights and dragging losers back to camps. " Yubel replied. "Those losers are us."

"Identify yourselves!" No-Life #1 demanded.

Haou opened his mouth to tell these lowlifes just who he was and see how they reacted when Yubel elbowed him, _hard_, in the ribs and smiled. "Hi. I'm Marilyn Monroe." She pointed to Jehu. "That's Chuck Testa." She pointed to Haou. "That's Bob."

Oh, Haou was going to _kill _her…

"Why aren't you wearing your symbol of loyalty?" One of the soldiers demanded.

"Symbol of whatnow?" Jehu muttered.

"Oh, well, apparently, in order to show loyalty, humans have to wear one of those oh-so sexy capes our beloved King adulates so much." Yubel replied. "It's most humiliating."

"You aren't loyal to our King?" One of the no-lives asked, as if comprehending such a thing was totally above him. "Why not?"

_Oh my god, _Haou wanted to scream at them, _how did you end up in my army? _"No. We're not." He said, somehow managing to stay outwardly calm, which was an amazing feat in itself. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. We haven't met anyone who isn't loyal before." The no-lives looked at each other and turned back to the group, activating their duel disks. "Let's duel, and if we win, you follow us back to the camp!"

"Good idea," Haou raised his arm and activated the duel disk. "Let's pla -"

"What? Wait!" Jehu cut in, running between the two groups. "Dudes, wait a moment. You have a _giant freaking lizard thing. _Why are you playing a card game when you could just get that thing to stomp the holy hell out of us and drag us back to wherever it is you want us to go?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Apparently that hadn't occurred to anyone.

"…that..." No-Life #2 came out with eventually, "...kind of makes sense. CHARGE!"

The lizard did absolutely nothing.

No-Life #1 whacked it with a giant riding crop.

It stood up on its hind legs and roared, somehow managing to create a giant blast of wind that sent sand flying towards them. Haou cursed and drew the first five cards from the top of his deck, mentally cursing Jehu and his stupidity and prepared to summon a monster that could destroy that thing -

_Advanced Dark. Advanced Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus. Rainbow Life. Gem Burst - _

What. Haou stared at his hand. This… was… Johan's altered deck.

_Huh? _

While he was busy being confused, Haou was sent flying back by the convenient windstorm and landed on his back. _Shit, _he hadn't swapped the decks over! That being said, had Haou even gotten his deck off Yubel yet? And did Haou even have _any _idea how to use Johan's deck?

Probably not. Maybe getting into a duel _had _been a bad idea.

That was really all Haou had to thank Jehu for, though, because apparently now he was going to be curb-stomped to death by a giant lizard.

"Oh, come on!" He heard Yubel complaining. "You go to all the effort to resurrect a guy -"

The No-lives were laughing -

And Jehu was probably screaming his head off and -

Wait, what?

Somewhere along the line Haou had been picked up and thrown over Jehu's shoulder, and was currently being carried out of the devastation. "Oi!" Haou elbowed the guy, _hard_. "Put me down!"

Jehu dropped him.

_Not what I meant. _

"I," Jehu declared, standing with his hands on his hips in what he probably thought was a winning pose, "have sand in my eyes!"

"_Who cares?" _Haou called, standing up as he brushed sand off his jeans.

"Me, I do!" Yubel grinned. "Not really. Do I have to save you guys? I expect payment."

"No need!" Jehu stood forward, grinning as he swiped his duel disk off Haou. Before the ex-Supreme King could complain about it, though, Jehu ran forward in front of the guards as the wind died down. "Hey, you… no life things! Back off! I'm armed and dangerous!"

No Life #1 burst into laughter. "What, seriously? You have a duel disk!"

"Yeah, but have you _seen _the design on this?" Jehu held up the razor bladed device. "Seriously, I could gut someone with this thing."

"But would you? Do you have the guts to –"

Jehu leapt from _the ground _onto the back of the lizard, activating his duel disk in time for the blades to slide out and effectively decapitated No Life #1.

"Wait, hang on!" No Life #2 held up his hands, "we're friends, right? Back in high school?"

Jehu paused. "We were?"

"Yeah, man! Inseparable! You forgot me?"

_Are you kidding me…? _Jehu looked like he was honestly considering the No Life's words. Eventually, he shook his head.

"Nice try!" Oh, good, he hadn't fallen for it. "_But_ _they don't have co-ed schools here!_"

Oh dear mother of god. This man was an idiot.

Jehu raised his foot and kicked No Life #2 off the lizard's back, where he fell and hit the ground and probably broke his neck or something. The lizard reared back and Jehu held onto the saddle, which fell off, and managed to jump on its head. He kicked the horn clean off it's head with the heel of his foot, grabbing the object and holding it point down as the creature let out a screech of pain.

He slammed the horn down, through skin and bone and through the roof of the lizard's mouth and into the ground, trapping the struggling the creature against the sand. Jehu leapt back onto the ground, hopping back a few steps before coming to a halt in front of Haou and Yubel.

"Was that good?" He crowed, punching the air. "Or was that good?"

Silence.

Until Yubel spoke up with, "I totally knew he could do that." _  
_

**So I'm updating things now, haha…? Jehu has a name now and is apparently a ninja.**

**Anyway, the last Spirits chapter should be updated over the next few days… **

**Concrit appreciated!**

_**~ Oak-chan**_


End file.
